Masashi Sudo
was , a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the third of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History Masashi was a detective, using his job to effectively cover up his illegal activities, disposing of any witnesses to his acts. He had a partner, the older Tomoyuki Kaga who owned the Antiques and Collection shop, until the older man's demand - for a bigger cut in the profit - made Masashi kill him, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck, explaining the terms of accepting it. Masashi took it gladly and made his Contract with the Mirror Monster Volcancer, becoming Kamen Rider Scissors and playing a part in the disappearances as he feeds his victims to Volcancer. He and Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) confronted each other once prior to the series, neither aware of each others' identity. Reiko was investigating the Antiques and Collection shop after finding a link between it and some of the missing people, only to be attacked by Masashi hiding in the shadows. When the passerby she had spoken with heard the commotion and screamed for help, Masashi ran out through the back and came back through the front pretending to be a passing officer. Reiko was taken to the hospital where she would spend the next couple of days, attempting to unravel the mystery while sending Shinji to investigate the issue for her. But when Shinji ran across Scissors in the Mirror World while fighting Volcancer, Ren came to his aid after making the conclusion that Kaga was the Rider. But against Ren's wishes, Shinji attempted to make peace with Scissors, leaving his calling card in the shop. Deciding to take advantage of the boy's gullibility, Masashi easily tricked Shinji into giving his name, Knight's human identity and Yui Kanzaki's address. With that, Masashi had Volcancer stage an "accident" for Ren, while he personally attempted to kill Shinji himself from Mirror World. When that failed, Masashi then kidnapped Yui to use her relation to Shiro for his benefit. Ren was able to corner him and rescue Yui, revealing that he knows the truth behind Kaga (who was plastered to the shop wall as Ren found the cracking cemented wall and glasses falling out of it, with the hand of Kaga sticking out). Masashi was forced to fall back when Shinji arrived, only to be contacted by Reiko, who realized that he was the killer after learning from other detectives that the attack on her wasn't reported to the police. The two detectives pursued Masashi from the hospital and cornered him, only for them to end up being dragged into Mirror World by Volcancer to be devoured as Shinji arrived on the scene. After revealing his intent to kill off everyone who now knows the truth behind Kaga's murder, Shinji was about to fight Masashi when Ren took his place in battling Scissors with Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuki watching. In the course of the battle, Ren managed to crack Scissors' Card Deck. After using their Final Vents on one-another, Scissors' Deck shattered, thus breaking his Contract with Volcancer as Scissors' armor started to fade. Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Oddly, Scissors, like Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Shiro Kanzaki reverted time. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special, Masashi was among Kamen Rider Verde's conspirators in trapping Shinji by pretending to be his ally. He was suddenly betrayed and killed by Kamen Rider Ouja, stating his dislike of police officers. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Scissors was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. It is unknown if this Scissors is a revived Masashi or an A.R. World one. Video Game Appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution to be added Fighting Style Scissors specializes in close range combat. He primarily uses brute force combined with subtle tactics in order to take his opponents down. His Strike Vent, as well as his Scissors Visor show that his combat style involves grabbing an opponent with his claws. However, his Final Vent is weak compared to other Riders (in his case, Kamen Rider Knight), and he lacks teamwork with his Contract Monster Volcancer, which means Scissors rarely uses him in combat, only sending him to distract his opponents. Kamen Rider Scissors Kamen Rider Scissors Rider Statistics *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 63kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 (250AP) *'Kicking Power': 15t (300AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 35m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5 seceonds *'Sight & Hearing': 10km Using the , a pair of shears on his left forearm, Scissors can conjure an additional claw weapon called the Scissors Pincer and the Shell Defense shield. In his Final Vent , Scissors uses Volcancer's claws as a springboard to execute a spinning aerial attack. Despite his habit of feeding victims to his Contract Monster, Volcancer, his cards are numerically the weakest of all Ryuki Riders', having the weakest known Advent, Final Vent, and Strike Vent. In fact, his Strike Vent (at 1000 Attack) is numerically the weakest weapon-summoning Vent of any Rider save Zolda's unused second Guard Vent (at 1000 Guard) and Blank Ryuki's initial Sword Vent (at only 300 Attack). Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 5-6, 28, 13 Riders Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Masashi holds one, he can detect the presence of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to the real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Scissors Visor - Shears-like Visor for Scissors to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. *Scissors Pincher - Pincher modeled after Volcancer's right pincher. *Shell Defense - A shield modeled after Volcancer's chest. Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycles used as means to travel inside Mirror World. Advent Cards File:Incisor_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 3000): Summons Volcancer to fight the opponent directly. File:Incisor_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 1000): Conjures Scissors Pincer, a large claw on his right hand. File:Incisor_Guard_Vent.jpg|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures the Shell Defense shield, attaching on his left wrist over his Scissors Visor. File:Incisor_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 4000): Scissors performs the Scissors Attack where Volcancer uses its claws to launch him into the air where Scissors does a somersault spinning attack. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= KRZiO-Scissors Ridewatch.png|Scissors Ridewatch scissortijerasinactivo.JPG| Scissors Ridewatch (inactive) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Masashi Sudo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Scissors, his suit actor was . Notes *Kamen Rider Scissors' design is also based on one of the the first Kamen Rider series' Shocker monsters, Kanibubbler. **Also in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO and so on, if the player choose to play as Kamen Rider Scissors, Volcancer became his striker where it releases bubble projectiles from its mouth before ramming into the enemy, mimicking the said Shocker monster. *Like other Riders in the war, Sudo died an ironic death: He fed people to Volcancer to strengthen it, only to die by being eaten by his monster. *Though clearly being for selfish reasons, Masashi's specific motivation for entering the Rider War, his intended wish if victorious, is never actually stated. *The full version of his Final Vent attack is never seen, a fact which is brought up in ''Let's Go Kamen Riders''' net movie. *Scissors is the first Kamen Rider to serve entirely as an antagonist. See Also *Ian & Richie Preston - Masashi's American counterparts from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. * Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) - Another version of Scissors found in Kamen Rider Decade External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Police